


Fire and Ice

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Contrasts can balance a whole... another from the lotr_100 "romance" challenge.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Contrasts can balance a whole... another from the lotr_100 "romance" challenge.

With Eowyn, it was a slow, cautious learning of each other. Wounded in heart as well as body, there was little need (and less drive) to move quickly. From cordiality, to wary friendship, to a gentle unfurling into love, their partnership had never been one of haste.

But with him, it was lightning-fast, leaving afterimages for days, and leaving Faramir weak and trembling from the strike. His king had defied death and darkness for him—and kept that darkness at bay with the heat of his passion.

Balanced... he is fortunate in his loving. As are the two he loves.


End file.
